


Trick and Treat

by fanboi214



Series: Halloween on the Waverider [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Nate Heywood, Bottom John Constantine, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Halloween, M/M, Moresomes, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboi214/pseuds/fanboi214
Summary: The Legends unusual Halloween comes to a magical and steamy ending. Behrad and Nate want explore their newly professed love and stumble across Gary and Constantine. The Halloween mood has Gary in a particularly dominant mood and Constantine knows a little spell that will help everyone get exactly what they want...
Relationships: Gary Green/Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi, Gary Green/Mick Rory, Gary Green/Nate Heywood, John Constantine/Gary Green, John Constantine/Gary Green/Nate Heywood/Behrad Tarazi/Mick Rory, Nate Heywood/Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi
Series: Halloween on the Waverider [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981519
Kudos: 7





	Trick and Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is the NC-17 sequel to my other PG-13 story https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146176/chapters/66293848. 
> 
> This should make sense on it's own but may be a little PWP-y. Enjoy!

It was easy to take Gary Green for granted. In fact he was the kind of guy it was almost impossible to take seriously. He was needy, clumsy, ridiculous, and weak willed. But none of that matter tonight. Halloween was the one night a year where a person could decide what they wanted to be, and this year Gary decided he wanted to be bold. Gary dressed himself as Dean Winchester, effectively turning Constantine’s everyday wardrobe into de facto Castiel cosplay. He’d trick John into coming with the other Legends to a Halloween party. And beyond all odds, Gary actually convinced Constantine to enjoy himself. He was on a roll and he didn’t plan on stopping now. While the rest of the crowd was moshing away in their drunken reverie, Gary and Constantine had carved out their own private Idaho on a corner of the front yard. The couple swayed in a sweet slow dance, a mild light show shimmered above with a little magical assistance. Constantine found himself so uncharacteristically smitten by Gary’s unusually debonair air, so when Gary leaned in and whispered in his ear John wasn’t even surprised. “You saucy, minx. What has gotten into you?” 

“The holiday spirit.” Gary quipped. “So what do you say?” He let his gaze drifted over to the large colorful van, Nate had driven here in. 

***

The backdoor of the van flew up and Gary’s body landed hard on the floor. Constantine collapsed onto him, his lips smashing into Gary’s. When Constantine came up for air, Gary managed a few magic words and the door snapped shut. “Been practicing your magic?” Constantine smirked. 

“I’d be practicing other things if you weren’t always skipping out,” Gary replied. “Now cut the small talk so I can pound you into the floor.” 

Constantine chuckled and got to his feet. “You are in rare form tonight, Mr. Green. But I don’t recall agreeing to let you be on top.”  
“Oh come on,” Gary whined. Following Constantine’s lead Gary stood. “I’m being all sexy and tough. Let me have this.” Now that was the Gary that Constantine remembered.

“I don’t know,” John teased “If we’re really playing in character I think I should be the one on top.” 

“You think Dean Winchester is the bottom in any relationship?” Gary scoffed. 

“With an ass like that he’d better be.” John shot back as he reached out and placed his hands firmly on Gary’s cheeks.

“Please John! You never let me be on top.” Gary pouted. 

“I did on your birthday. And I think maybe Christmas. Plus there was that time back in March was it?” John recalled.

Gary glared, “You’re teasing me.” 

“And if I am? What will you do about it now that you’re being all ‘sexy and tough?’ Constantine prodded. 

“I’d tell you to shut your mouth and lose that filthy trench coat.” Gary said straightening his spine a bit. 

John took a step back from Gary. Then he silently and pointedly slipped one arm out of his coat and then the other. Eyes locked with Gary as the garment drifted to the ground. “Then what?” 

“Then I do this.” Gary’s fingers snaked into the crevices of John’s button down. With a swift tug the buttons went flying out, scattering into the air as the shirt splayed open. Christ that was sexy. Gary was so surprised and proud of himself for even being able to do it. No time to reflect on that now though. That action seemed to activate an animalistic instinct in both men and their movements flowed natural, unstoppable. Gary threw John back into the wall, feeling the van tilt as he stole a kiss (and yet unaware that the van was also leaning because of a similar predicament outside its walls). Gary’s fingers unzipped Constantine’s pants while John shucked off the remnants of his shirt. Gary let his teeth graze Constantine’s lower lip ever so slightly as he pulled out of the kiss.

Gary got to work undressing himself, moving with an authoritative calm as he unburdened himself of his leather jacket. He folded it and set it on the ground. Looking up, he watched as Constantine kicked his way free of his slacks and moved to undo his tie. “Leave it.” Gary called out. The smaller man cast only a passing glance as he continued to unbutton his own shirt. He liked the way the tie hung on John’s now bare chest, nestled between his pecs.

“Then what would you have me do now?” John asked, his constant smirk still affixed to his face. It was a mix of puckish amusement at his lovers assertiveness and genuine intrigue to learn what exactly Gary Green’s wild side was like. 

Gary reached into his pocket and produced a small tube. He tossed it over to Constantine barking, “Get yourself ready.” 

Constantine examined the tube, arching an eyebrow. “You brought pumpkin spice lube?” 

“Never hurts to be in the holiday spirit.” Gary replied. 

It was at that time the front doors of the van were both pulled open. Nate and Behrad slid into the driver’s and passenger’s seat respectively. The boys crossed over the center column stealing a kiss before settling into their seats. “I can’t believe this is actually happening.” Behrad panted. 

In the back of the van, John and a now naked Gary were completely overlooked. Constantine opened his mouth to loose some quip that would alert the new couple of their presence but Gary placed a finger to his lips. Constantine opted to take Gary’s lead and see how this played out. 

“Oh it’s happening,” Nate cooed. As he cocked his head towards his companion he couldn’t help but lean back over the console to steal another kiss and it was clear that Behrad had the same instinct. Their own wild journey tonight culminating in not only Nate realizing his own orientation but Behrad confessing his long harbored crush for his best bud. Now they seemed like magnets, unable to pull apart from each other but for a few seconds. Even as they spoke each clause was punctuated by a new peck, “I am getting us back to the Waverider… and then I am riding you until the wheels fall off… and you don’t have wheels so… that’s a lot of riding…” 

Behrad, distracted significantly by the making out, took a minute to process that. He put his hand on Nate’s shoulder forcefully parting them as he leaned back in his seat, “Wait you’re going to ride me?” 

“Yeah,” Nate said confused by Behrad’s confusion, “Did I say something wrong?” 

“Nate you thought you were straight less than an hour ago.” Behrad laughed trying really hard not to be distracted by Nate’s plump wet lips.

“Uhuh, Then I told you that I tried gay sex and liked it and wanted to have more of it-“ Nate was cut off by Behrad’s lips crashing into his. In the back of the van Constantine and Gary traded knowing smirks. 

“Sorry,” Behrad said coming up for air, “You just looked really cute there and I couldn’t help myself.” 

“You don’t have to be sorry, dude.” Nate said, his hand guiding Behrad’s head back towards his, but the other man pulled back. 

“No, I’m just asking if… Nate do you want to bottom?” Behrad asked. 

“Well yeah, back when Dion was helping me to figure out…. I’ve never been on top before.” 

Behrad laughed a bit with a smiled “You really commit to things, huh?” 

“Is it going to be a problem?”

“No. No. I just assumed that you’d be the top because I’m typically a bottom, but we can figure something out.” 

“No need. I already figured it out.” John called over. It was in that moment that Nate and Behrad realized they weren’t alone in the van. The boys craned over the backs of their seat to see their very naked companions. While Behrad blushed a bright red, Nate lit up. 

“Hey, guys! I’m bi now!” Nate announced. 

“We know.” John nodded, “It’s been very obvious for a long time.” 

“Really?”

“Kinda yeah,” Gary shrugged. 

“Why did no one tell me?” Nate mused.

Behrad cut in, “We didn’t mean to interrupt. We’ll go… somewhere else.” 

“Would prefer if you didn’t,” John said “Especially considering I have the answer to your little logistics problem right here,” he punctuated the last part by reaching over and wrapping his fingers around Gary’s pulsing member.

“Gary, you have a huge cock!” Nate said in surprised and excitement. 

“Oh it’s not that big…” Gary lied modestly, 

“The hell it isn’t. You own that Gary.” Nate pepped him up and sure enough the other man seemed to puff out his chest a bit at the comment. 

“Listen, I see where you’re going,” Behrad cut in, “and no offense but Nate and I wanted to have sex with each other, not let you guys fuck us.” 

Gary pouted towards John, “Yeah and I wanted to fuck you not them.” 

“You will, love.” Constantine nodded. 

“No offense by the way!” Gary fumbled over himself looking back towards Nate and Behrad. 

“None taken.” Nate assured him. 

Constantine still seemed smug, however. “So little faith you all have in me. And wasn’t you, Gary, who was just tell me to embrace the joyful parts of magic.”

Behrad and Nate shared a quick glance, a quiet conflab. “What… exactly are you proposing.” 

“Get yourselves back here and I’ll explain.” John grinned. 

***

Behrad held his breath, still almost unable to comprehend what was playing out. The boys were both still wearing their skimpy Scooby Doo and Shaggy costumes from earlier. They stood face to face hands on each other’s hips, gazing into each other’s eyes. “I guess the only question left,” Nate mused “Is whether you want the collar on or off?” 

“Off,” Behrad giggled lifting one hand to remove the bright blue collar and quickly disposing of the complimentary puppy ears. “This time at least.” 

“Then we better get rid of this too.” Nate slipped his hands under the bottom of Behrad’s crop top. The legend lifted his hands up and Nate pulled it clean over his head. Then the two lovers let a moment of stillness hang there as Nate’s eyes drank in Behrad’s compact well muscled chest, coated in a thin sexy pelt of fur. A hunger gleamed from the corner of his eye and that hunger made Behrad’s heart skip a beat. Nate truly honestly wanted him and wanted him bad, somehow even now that was hard to fully believe. But that look… that lust… that was the moment he knew this was all going to work. 

Both men let out a sharp gasp in unison. Their pelvises instinctively thrusting forwards and grinding their aching members against each other. The bulging in their booty shorts well past obscene at this point. “Woah!” Behrad said “That spell of yours ummm really works.”

Constantine was facedown on the long bench seat which ran along the van’s left side. Gary squat at the end of the bench giving John’s ass a very thorough rimming. Constantine lifted his head up and looked towards the happy new couple.“Don’t tell me you doubted my abilities.” 

“Not for a second,” Behrad panted looking past Nate and catching Constantine’s eye. 

“What…is… happening,” Nate moaned. 

“Like I told you. Everything that happens to my body tonight, you boys get to feel. Think of me as a human voodoo doll.” John cooed. 

“I know… but what is happening to your body?” Nate asked turning to see exactly what he was feeling. As he laid sight on Gary and John he just muttered “Oh,”

John chuckled, “First rim job Nathan?” 

“Yeah.” Nate nodded.

“Want me to turn off the connection?” 

“No! No. This is working… this is really working….” As he let out a breath he realized Behrad had slipped his fingers into Nate’s booty shorts and slide them down, freeing Nate’s very eager cocker from its painful confinement. Nate’s back sank into Behrad’s chest. Behrad’s lips nibbled on Nate’s ear, their bodies ebbing and flowing to the same rhythm. 

Gary, who had now risen to his feet, placed the head of his dick at John’s slick hole. “Those boys have no idea what they’re in for,” John mused.

“I’m not entirely sure you do.” Gary growled. The head of its cock slowly pushing its way into John. Nate and Behrad’s moans could be heard from the other side of the van but Constantine merely purred as Gary’s thick meat disappeared within him. 

“I know what you’re capable of, Mr. Green.” Constantine quipped.

“You sure of that?” Gary asked staring down at John whose gaze was on Nate and Behrad. Constantine couldn’t look away from the frottage on display. Nate and Behrad’s bodies contorting with pleasure as Gary thrust into them. Their dicks rubbing against each other. Their fingers and lips explored each other’s body in a frenetic chaos. Both men had clearly allowed themselves to be overwhelmed by sensation and love and were being driven by pure unfocused lust. John was pulled out of his observations when a force tightened around his neck.

Gary held John’s tie taught, pulling it up and back to get his lover’s full attention. When he did it he saw the other boys gasp, and distinctly noticed Nate’s cock jump. Something about that made him feel powerful… made him feel horny. “I’m the one fucking you, John.” Gary said flatly.

Constantine twisted his head to the side, looking back as best he could from his current position. There was a glint of curiosity and pride in his eye. This was getting real interesting. “Sorry about that,” John paused a long moment before adding “sir.” He grinned to himself as he felt Gary’s thrust unconsciously pick up speed on that last syllable. 

“What did you say?" Gary asked, his hips slowing to a halt, the tie dropping from his grip. 

“Sir.” John repeated. He felt Gary’s dick slip from him. 

Across the room Nate could be heard whining, “No! Keep going.” But Behrad shushed him and managed to distract him someway, honestly John was too preoccupied to guess how. John let his body lay prone, prepared for whatever prodding Gary was about to give it. Gary knew this instinctively as he rolled Constantine onto his back. Looming above, Gary stared into John’s eyes and whispered, “Again.” 

“Sir.” gritted. 

Wrapping John’s tie around his fist Gary slowly pulled Constantine up until their lips met. After a deep kiss Gary let go of the neck tie. Mr. Green then sat down on the seat and curtly barked, “On my dick.” Constantine happily followed orders, impaling himself with Gary's cock. There was a bit of a dark smug look in his lover’s face and it would be a lie to say it didn’t give John a thrill to see it. Constantine placed his hands on Gary’s shoulders to secure himself as began to lift his hips, but Gary’s hands were heavy on John’s shoulders. The smaller man pressuring John down into his lap. “I’m fucking you, John. Not vice versa.” Gary said. 

Gary’s dick pushed up, deep into John, even as Gary’s hands force Constantine down further into his lap. John cooed, “Thank you, sir.” 

Nate was on his knees happily slurping down Behrad’s dick. He however kept taking periodic breaks from his blowjob to let out assort groans, mewls, cries, and whimpers of pleasure as Gary pounded into Constantine, and by virtue him. The man cried out, “Oh God, oh God, oh God!!!”

“Dude you are really sensitive, huh?” Behrad observed, taking absolute delight into seeing the steel man quiver.

“I’m sorry. It’s just so—- oh! Oh! Oh!” Nate lost himself in the pleasure once again. Behrad placed a hand on the back of Nate’s head guiding his eager lips back onto his cock. 

As Nate bobbed away on Behrad’s engorged member, Behrad mutted “And you do not have to apologize. It’s cute.” No sooner did the words pass Behrad’s lips than did he feel Gary begin jack rabbiting into John. Behrad could feel his knees buckling. His toes curled and he reached out brace himself on the unstable wall behind him. John’s voice echoed ‘yes, fuck me sir! Fuck me sir!’ 

Nate had let Behrad’s cock slide from his mouth. His face practically turning red as his eyes rolled back in his head. “Behrad,” Nate squeaked out before lapsing into indiscernible squeals. 

“I know, baby,” Behrad reassured before letting out a moan himself. Gary had zeroed in on Constantine’s prostate and he was not letting up. Nate got up only stumble forward onto Behrad. Behrad’s gentle caress and sweet kisses doing what they could to quell the fire inside of Nate, but to no avail. If anything they only excited Nate more. 

“Oh god! Oh God!” Nate shouted throwing his head back, as he felt his prostrate being pounded to a pulp. The pressure in his cock mounting until he exploded, spewing cum all over himself and Behrad.

“Did you just cum handsfree?” Behrad laughed.

“I’m still new and there was a lot and it felt so good.” Nate mumbled. 

“You were right, dude. You are definitely a bottom.” Behrad kissed Nate on the forehead. 

“Are we done?” Nate whimpered. “I don’t want to be done.” 

Behrad grinned. The answer to that was very obvious based on the feeling in Behrad’s ass. John and Gary were not slowing down, he’s not even sure they noticed that Nate went off. “No, man. Just lay back and I’ll get you ready to go.” Nate nodded along and let himself collapse back onto the shaggy floor. Behrad savored this exploration. He had fantasized about it for so long. How long had he thought of Nate as his boy and now Nate was his boy. His body was Behrad’s to toy with, to enjoy. Behrad could feel that John and Gary had paused a moment, likely to reposition again. It was good because It allowed him and Nate to focus on themselves for a beat. 

Behrad kissed a trail down Nate’s neck to his collar bone, eliciting a series of moans that was all his. “B,” Nate groaned, “You’re amazing.”Behrad responded not with words but by continuing his trail down to Nate’s pecs. He spent more than a few minutes sucking on Nate’s nipples. When he got to the abs, Behrad was more than happy to lick up the cum splattered in the crevices. 

“Enjoying yourself, Nathan?” John called from his corner of the van. 

“This is heaven,” Nate croaked out. Behrad had by now made his to Nate’s cock which was already back at half mast and well on its way to a full recovery. 

“I believe I’ve been clear about maintaining your attention,” Gary growled. The two men had indeed readjusted their positions. John was back on the bench seat but face up this time. Gary hoisted the other man’s legs up letting his ankles rest on his shoulders. 

All parties were taken off guard when the back doors of the van swung open. “Huh,” Mick grunted. He stepped into the vehicle, pulling the door shut behind him. “Figured something interesting was going on with all the rocking.” 

“Gary’s fucking us all.” Nate giddily announced. Mick glanced over at Nate, who was flat on the ground at the moment. Behrad lay alongside him, cradling Nate’s cock in his hand as he gave it a tongue bath. 

“You want in, mate?” John asked, leading Mick to redirect his attention to the Brit, who was getting plowed by Gary. 

Mick gave a few seconds of thought as he rid himself of the stupid wig and manacles that were part of his own costume. He was feeling wound up. “Sure why not.” Mick shrugged. He wasn’t exactly sure his place in the lineup here. But he was so busy getting out of his pants that he barely noticed John mumble a few words in Latin. Then a shock flew up Mick’s spine as he felt a very familiar sensation in his ass. “What the hell was that?” He growled. 

“I told you. Gary is fuck all of uhhhh uhhhhh us” Nate moaned

“You mean…” Mick started a question he wouldn’t finish. His gaze drifting over to Gary who answered him with a wink and a thrust of the hips. Mick grunted as the thrust hit him. “Not bad.” 

“Oh give it a minute,” Behrad said. “The spell needs a little time to lock in.” 

But it only took a couple more seconds for Mick to really start feeling it and frankly he was impressed. Gary wasn’t a big guy but he was working with a fat dick and throwing his whole body weight into those thrusts. His speed was really what was driving the fucking though, the man was slamming John with fast, full strokes. Gary had reduced Nate to a blubbering moaning bottom bitch. Behrad and Constantine were only holding it together slightly better not that Mick could blame them. But a pounding like this only made Mick crave more. Mick took a position next to Behrad and Nate who were sixty-nining with breaks at regular intervals for moaning. 

Mick leaned against the side of the van and let his left hand creep under his leg. His eyes fluttering ever so slightly as he slipped one and then a second finger into his ass. Loosing a growl at that feeling of being gloriously doublestuffed. His right hand moved to his already erect dick and started massaging. He closed his eye and waited a minute until everyone had sunken into a steady rhythm and he was certain he was feeling the full effect of John’s magic. “Harder,” He growled. Nate said something that was muffled by the dick in his mouth. Gary seemed happy to oblige.

As Gary ramped up his force, Nate rolled his head back, letting Behrad slip from his lips. While he was rolling in ecstasy, Mick repeated “Harder.” 

Nate’s eyes went wide. “Is that possible?” 

Mick chuckled. “Kid, Len fucked me harder than this in his sleep.” The ramming intensified once more and Mick grumbled, “Now this is what I’m talking about.” He glanced over at Gary and their eyes locked. That’s when Mick realized a gauntlet had been thrown. Whether he had thrown it or Gary had thrown it in response to his orders was unclear. The wiry nerd was trying to show his dominance, trying to break Mick. This was gonna get fun. 

Nate’s body was writhing, not even Behrad’s fabulous dick enough to distract the almost anal virgin from the intense fucking. His whole body was covered in sweat. His dick leaking precum. He could barely keep his eyes open. “Steel up.” His conscious mind didn’t even hear Behrad’s suggestion but it didn’t need to because his subconscious took the cue. This form did manage to dull the feeling a bit and Behrad had sated his long held curiosity about what it would be like to taste Nate while he was metal. 

“Hard enough for you, Mick?” Gary asked. 

“Almost,” Mick said with a smirk, “But it aint hard enough till my tits are bouncing.” 

“Are you not feeling your chest because my tits are bouncing all over the place.” Constantine called out. 

“No we’re feeling it.” Behrad assured him. 

“I think what Mick’s trying to tell us is he has sensitive nips.” Gary gave a sharp flick to the tip of John’s right pec and Mick released a moan like never before. A smile spread across Garys’ face. “That was you want, Mick? You want me to play with your nips?” 

“Yeah,” Mick grunted. 

“Then beg.” Gary said coldly. But the room had fallen silent. 

“Please, sir.” John panted. 

“Not you.” Gary replied.

Oddly enough it was this that broke that broke Nate. He shouted, “B, gotta cum again.” 

“Me too.” Behrad replied. 

“Thank God.” Nate moaned. The two men disentangled themselves so they now lay side to side. It took only a few stroked from their hands before their cocks erupted in hard won release. Constantine reading the room mumbled his Latin and the boys were released from the spell.  
“I’m still waiting Mick.” Gary called. 

“Please, Mick,” John moaned “Ask him to play with our tits?” Constantine whined. Getting a sympathetic glance from Gary, who leaned down and gave his man a sweet kiss. Mick found himself instinctively making out with the air as he felt Gary’s phantom tongue in his mouth. But the kiss was short lived and once Gary was done he brought his finger to his tongue. Then he moved his moist fingers to John’s nips and let them float there, just above. Not touching. Not giving. Just waiting. Constantine let out a pleading whimper that telegraphed Mick’s own feelings but Gary remained strong. 

“Do it.” Mick buckled. 

“Do what?” 

“Play with my tits!” Mick bellowed “Please, please play with my tits while you fuck my fat ass.”

“Well all you had to do was ask.” Gary said smuggly as tweaked John’s nipples between his wet fingers. The simple act left Mick howling in pleasure. Gary soon beckoned Nate and Behrad over and had them each suck on one of John’s pecs. That allowed Gary to focus on the fucking and the sweet chorus of ‘Oh fucks!’ And ‘thank yous!’ From Mick. It also freed one hand to wrap around John’s dick, preventing him and Mick from finishing. Though he felt John’s dick pulsing in his hand. Aching to release its juices. “Ready to cum gentlemen?” Gary asked. 

“Yes, sir.” John groaned. 

“Please.” Mick croaked. 

“Please what, Mick?” Gary tisked. 

“Sir! Please sir let me cum.” Mick yelled. 

The very second Gary released his grip, Constantine erupted. A huge warm load flying coating the sides of Nate and Behrad’s faces as spasm after spasm sent more cum splashing against the two men, who had abandoned John’s nips in favor of each other’s lips. Mick meanwhile basted himself with his own load, his legs giving out as he slid down the wall spent. Gary’s fingers dug into John’s thigh and held him tight as he filled the man with his seed.

Gary pulled out and surveyed his work. John and Mick were completely exhausted and coated in in cum. Nate and Behrad had recovered a little, making out about Constantine’s body cum dripping from their cheeks. Gary cooly slipped his leather jacket back onto his shoulders and sauntered to the drivers seat. They’d better get back to Waverider. Gary let out a deep sigh and said, “I fucking love Halloween.”


End file.
